Orange is Love!
by writerlovergirl96
Summary: What if Mikey get girlfriend and what if a certain evil villan want the youngest clan to get his girlfriend? What could shredder want with her? How far will Mikey and Dash relationship and love go? Will they succeed or will there destiny come to the end? MikeyxOc no flames here I dont own Dash OC dont own tmnt! Wah


Orange is Love

Mikey girl and faith?

Ok guy's I wanted to write this story I dont own tmnt nor OC :) hope you guys like it ;) once again i have permission use this OC it bases off when orange turtle meet Orange crush xD. I made more put and fix some errors i can see it not perfect so dont judge hate or flame!

Mikey pov:

It been 4 weeks ago I rescue a girl when I was on rooftops getting pizza for me and my brothers. Boy did i get a good leture from my btothers and I was grounded for month from sensei. The foot clan try kidnapped a teen a beautiful unique girl name Dash. I don't get why shredder wanted her. What could he want from innocent teen? I still can't figure it out. Hmmm he up to something and knowing trash can he try again send his foot clan try kidnapped her once more. He never touch her aslong im around with Dash. If I have die for her so be it. I remember when Dash and I were alone on edge of old abandon water tower we tall for hours. Her eye's put me under spell her eye's were brown a hint of green her hair was light brown but it was in bun she told me her hair long it get in way. She reminded me renet but we both agree find people our own time. It not I didn't want be with her it wasn't fair for her and myself. Time difference between the two us made things hard. I remembered i remember i wanted cry so badly but I couldn't not infront her she touch my cheek say there special girl out there for me in my time and, she say there always be room in her heart for me as I told her the same. I fell into depression cause it hurt to let her go. I refuse eat, sleep, talk, train, paint, go patrol, cracked jokes the foot when I fight them off, I stop drawing, I even refused prank raph anymore didn't seem fun anymore atleast to me. My family were worried about me it was 3 month ago it happen it felt like 3 years. Forever. But a month ago, Leo told me get pizza and that how it all began. Since I was grounded I was texting Dash every day. What I like about dash is she like me she was my perfect match it like everything happened for reason for me on that day was ment to be as she wasn't freak out total rad girl she wasn't scared me didnt call me freak. It like nothing in this world surprise her. I remembered i grin about that what made me like her more and I hope she like me back. Im really scared if she didn't like me back. I meam who wouldn't NOT like this adorable mutant turtle who is lime green short well build highly train ninja, Master arts of my nunchucks and who couldn't forget my baby blue eyes with freckles under neither them! Thankfully my brothers haven't figure it out my serect that i been keeping from them weeks I want ask Dash serious question but I want do it in person thinking of Dash my shell cell beep I open my text message's

Dash: hey there cutie what up?

Me: me cutie? I know lol. What up is I'm talking to a beautiful girl name Dash ;)

Dash: lol ooh Mikey! Are you guys going out to patrol tonight? Im gonna be sitting on the roof looking at the stars.

Me: yea I am. Is it ok I met you over there i need ask you something in person.

Dash: umm...your brothers don't know about me yet or...oh my god!

?! WHAT IS IT?!

Dash: I was thinking did they find out about our um...first kiss...errr well..

I mean on cheeks.

Me: Gah! Dudette don't scare me like that! I thought something happen to you. And no they didn't know it none there bussiness anyways dudette it our serect.

Dash: hehe sorry but yea you can come visit me :) I mean once your done patrolling tonight but how you gonna sneek past them?

Me: good when we go rooftops i tell my bros I feel sick and act like im heading back lair and then go see you I text you im on my way dudette! See ya soon dudette!

I felt heated on my cheeks as I rub them with my adorable freckles i chipped happily yes im gonna meet dash in 10 mins. I got off my bed as I walk out my room as I see my bros finishing gearing up as I see Raph studying me "what ya hiding Mikey?" Oh my god! Think Mikey think! Play it cool I say, "what can't i get excited get out here few hours? Since i was grounded for a month!" I say it dramatically.

"It wouldn't been that long if you told us the truth and answers our call and answers our texts!" Don reply as he shake his head.

I sighs as I say, "geez, I forgot my shell cell was on silence and I lost time I was watching sunset"

"I don't know what yer hiding mike but, Im gonna find out" raph snort

"Ok team let go" Leo reply back

"Will you stop staring at me Raph! " I snapped throwing my hands in the air.

"Will do if ya tell me the truth" Raph reply

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH GET THAT THREW YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"LEAVE MY SKULL OUTTA IT SHELL FER BRAINS!"

"You know what im going alone!" I growl loud

"Mikey I-" leo say

I toss smoke bombs as I sprint out lair Turing off my shell cell I hear my brothers yell and calling my name. Whatever i didn't care I needed out now!

I found manhole where it close dash home. I climb the ladder move the lid off as I close it. Using stealth i hid in shadows i jump on roof as I see Dash sitting on the edge looking up at the sky. Her hair blowing in the wind as she wear orange shirt with splash baby blue it look like hippie styles top some shorts like April with black leggings on the bittom. I giggles quietly as I pull her from the waist as she sherik as she blush. "Don't fall over beautiful heaven has too many angels up there" I wink at her as she blush as she smile as she say "hehe true just like you cuite" she kiss my cheek as I blush as I kiss her cheek as she blush.

"The weather is nice night" she nuzzle my chest as I wrap my strong arms around I pull her into my lap as I say "yea it is dudette. I need ask you something" I lift her chin as her brown eye's hint green stare at my baby blue eyes as I say "I know we only meet few weeks ago...but um...do you well...um.." I chucked nervously as I rub the back my neck as she finish my sentences. "Be your girlfriend? " a hint blush on her face as she say "ooh Mikey yes! I loved be your girlfriend but...what about your family...?" "Don and April and dating she human as he mutant turtle like Leo dating Miwa with sensei approval he be ok with it i know sensei will say yes and raphie...well he find gf eventually. Master Splinter will be ok with it i just know it dudette." "I hope so..." Dash say almost like a whisper "dash you mean alot to me if they want me happy then they have accept this. Us."I say looking at her I see dash smile as I lean in close to dash as my lips are close im blushing madly how close they are baby blue eyes meet brown/green eyes as she on my lap. I gulped as i lean closer to Dash as I'm about kiss dash on her soft lips as her eyes wide as our lips are inches away then all sudden..."MIKEY!" I froze as I turn around quick as she off my lap as holding dash in my arms as I see my brothers look ferociously at me as I felt dash shivers alittle. "WHAT THE SHELL MIKEY YER DATING HUMAN?!" I growl "Yes Raph i am!" "MICHAELANGELO!"

"Look leo I don't want hear it look im growing up. I finally found someone who like me for me. Your dating Miwa, Donnie got April I deserved be happy with Dash!" I snapped at them I hated they baby me alot. I get they want protect me I get it it there job but im growing up. I need try things on my own I loved my family i do but they have let me take life a risk.

"How long you guys met" don spoke

"Errr...umm..." I snapped out thinking of my brothers being overprotective of me.

"Let me guess dofus 4 weeks ago?"

"How ya know she ant working for shredder? " he huffs as he cross his arm's around his plastron Raph say.

"Im gonna keep eye on her I don't trust her quiet yet she still can't be trusted with me."

"Yes we started dating now." "She isnt working for shredder! Grrr I TRUST HER RAPH! IT MAKE NO SENSE! IF SHE WAS WORKING FOR SHEDDER WHY DIDN'T SHE FIGHT ME?" "SHE HAD HER CHANCE END IT! WHY WERE THE FOOT PINING HER AND TAKING HER SHREDDER?! " "HUH! SHE GOOD SHE A TEEN WHO LOVE SOCCOR IT HAPPEN SHE ON HER WAY THE FOOT SPOTED HER AND WANT HER!" "I TRUST HER LIKE I DO WITH YOU GUYS AS MY BROTHER'S!" I growled loud at Raph as I gritted my teeth.

It was silence rare I blew up infront my brother's along Dash watching a different side I hardly show. "Beside...your serect are safe with me" dash finally spoke."Ok Mikey tell us how you guys met" leo spoke up as I sigh i explain the pizza dash was on her way home as the foot try kidnapped Dash as I took all 5 foot clan on my own as shredder has some kind plan for Dash. I only left out part we were alone watch the sunset for hours and kiss each other cheek first time I know they scold at me that so I wanted me and Dash treasure that special moment. Just me and her they didn't need know every details in my life. Alittle privacy please dudes!

"And that it" I finish explaining of everything.

"Look the foot want her im gonna protect her with my life if you guy's are my real brothers you accept it. Beside she like me and i like her back dudes." I held dash closer my plastron as my arms around her though she tall than me. I held her protectly like when raph use do me when I had nightmares as tot's.

"Ya gotta ask splinta mike" Raph say crossing his arm's across his plastron

"I will" I reply.

"The night dead anyways, let go back home Mikey bring your gf sensei need to know about this now"

I nod as I grinned at dash she beam at me as I beam back as we start walk to off the roof looking for nearest manhole.

Little did the turtle know a shadow saw everything "Master Shredder we spot the turtle's the Orange mask it dating our target what shall we do?" "Good I shall come up with the plan soon, For now leave them when the time is right we shall get what we want. Let the freak's enjoy this moment cause, it be last time for any of them" a cold voice say over call the foot hung up and retreat back FCHQ.

Ooh no shredder up to something o.o poor Mikey almost got kiss dash. Talk about bad timing guys! Raph being hothead as usual xD Hmm hope next chapter come out soon untill then read my lovely ;) rock on and be awesome!

Mikey: btw BOOOYASHA! DUDE AND DUDETTES! And dudes rude you ruin my first kiss! *pouts*

Leo: *scowl* you're too young start kissing Mikey!

Don: Agree with leo mike. *put his hands on his hips*

Mikey: But Donnie kiss April and you kiss Miwa! *pouts as I give them puppy look*

Raph: she properly is bad kisser like you Mikey *smirk*

Mikey: GRRR WHY YOU-RAPH! * Eyes slit to white as I Tackel Raph as we wrestle*

Me: Hey no fighting here not when I'm working here! Gah we be back soon due of the fighting!


End file.
